


国产里番：渡我番外1-2

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [12]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	国产里番：渡我番外1-2

两人方一落地，季肖冰便化出蛇尾盘住高瀚宇的腰。高瀚宇熟门熟路探手摸到他泄殖腔处，只觉腔口微张，一股热液流出。  
“这么急不可耐？”  
“还不是你急不可耐？”季肖冰软软滑下来，蛇身支撑身体，一身薄衣裳散开，露出下头同样洁白的人体部分，只见他腰腹、胸肩乃至脸上都有薄薄的蛇鳞，看着又诡异又情色。  
高瀚宇也不再压制自己，将僧袍脱去后，即刻变成半兽模样；双瞳赤金，犬牙尖锐，手指末端为爪，下半身更是全然兽态。  
连那肉具都是兽的形状。  
季肖冰吞咽一下，滑过去盘坐，用手指揉着阳根，张口含住。高瀚宇那物本就粗长，这会儿是兽态，更加难以全入口，不过含住顶端，便再无法进入。季肖冰试了几回都不成，只得吐出来，将舌头贴着阴茎，从下到上舔舐，不多一会儿，口水便流了满脸，直让高瀚宇忍耐不住，径直将他抱起按在石桌上，肉棒对着泄殖腔一插到底。  
“唔嗯！”季肖冰死死抠着他的后背，蛇身紧紧缠着他的腰。“好大……更、更大了……”  
高瀚宇伸手按着他的小腹，隔着覆盖蛇鳞的皮肉揉捏，又做握住阴茎自慰状上下撸动。季肖冰见此情形，泄殖腔绞动，又是一股爱液喷出，被死死堵在里面，反把自己激得不行。  
“好舒服……”季肖冰用比以前发育不少的胸乳蹭着高瀚宇结实的肌肉。“官人——”  
高瀚宇重重一顶，季肖冰更是哀哀的叫着，像是被折腾狠了，又一副欢喜模样，连尾音都摇摇曳曳的。  
自从二人带着条小龙崽子定居此地，几年下来，虽没说明白，到底都知道心里怎么想的。季肖冰愈发肆无忌惮起来，仗着高瀚宇心悦自己，就把个独一无二的太古异兽使唤来使唤去，有时懒怠走动，就变回原形，要他抱着自己出去玩。季肖冰本也是个玩儿性大的，话本子看多了，也学着那些香艳故事里缠缠绵绵的喊，高兴了便是“相公、官人”，不高兴了就是“牲口”，高瀚宇起初听得面红耳赤，他虽是花丛里流连过的，却没有一朵花是季肖冰，也没有一朵花让他动了心。  
后头么，也就习惯了。  
这蛇妖喜欢叫，就肏到他叫个尽兴，到后面叫也叫不出，话也不知道说了什么，只能流着口水往自己肉根上蹭。有时候玩得厉害了，把他原身肏出来，又软又黏人的一条白蛇，吓唬人似的用尖牙在自己脖子上磨，也不真咬，有回咬破了点皮，等他恢复之后，就要拿舌尖舔一舔，还哄小孩儿似的哄他：“没事没事，舔舔就好了，舔舔好得快。”反把高瀚宇搞得不好意思，又抱着他安抚一阵，那咬出来的小口子早没了。  
“官人想什么呢。”季肖冰此时还有余力打趣。“我可不得趣得很。”  
高瀚宇两手卡住他的细腰：“你要怎么得趣？”  
季肖冰眼珠一转，道：“横竖今日把谅谅放在家里……又不怕他发现，让我看看你原本模样。”说着，季肖冰自己全变成蛇态，从他手下滑开，盘在一边昂着头，等看高瀚宇原身。  
高瀚宇无法，只得捏个法诀，将自己形态压制一番，只听几声筋骨响动，半兽形的青年人已经变成全然的异兽，慢慢走到白蛇面前，鼻子嗅了嗅，抬起左前爪按在蛇身上。  
季肖冰只觉一阵酸软，果然这兽是太古之物，只是这般大小，就让他起了雌伏的心思。  
“好看。”季肖冰说。“行了，变回去罢，我看完了。”  
高瀚宇却不听话了，他张口咬住季肖冰七寸处，无形威压令其舒展身体，露出近尾端的泄殖腔。先前玩过一会儿，那处已经开口，随着季肖冰身体的收缩往外挤出一股一股的透明淫液。  
“你做什么呢！”季肖冰嗔骂道。他其实没有生气，只不过有些面子上挂不住，蛇之七寸是要紧地方，这会儿被高瀚宇咬着，跟道边野蛇咬只幼鼠戏弄玩儿似的。  
高瀚宇道：“想肏你。”  
“呸，没正形。”季肖冰努力蜷曲起来。“你那玩意儿插进去，我晚上回去怎么走路！”  
“我抱着你就是了，反正谅儿也知道他娘亲是条懒蛇。”  
“谅谅自己也不勤快。”  
“学你。”  
“还不是你惯着。”  
说了会儿陈友谅，高瀚宇松开季肖冰七寸，粗厚舌头舔着泄殖腔，将那处洞口舔得更开，流出更多蜜液，舔了小半刻，觉着差不多，才用阴茎抵上去缓缓进入。  
他兽形阴茎顶端有阴茎骨，又是格外粗长的纺锤形状，推入泄殖腔后，将没骨头似的白蛇腹部撑出明显的痕迹。  
“顶到——顶到里头了……”季肖冰抱怨说。“你这牲口……嗯啊！”  
“你要看我本体的。”高瀚宇装出一副无辜模样。“这会儿骂我是牲口。”  
白蛇一边骂他，一边将自己盘在他身上，吐出蛇信舔着猛兽的尖牙，此时季肖冰浑身泛着粉色，像是薄薄的春雪盖住桃花，一股不可侵犯的冰清凛然里透出旖旎来。  
“你也……你也不怕把我那儿顶坏了……疼——疼……疼也没让你往外出！”季肖冰张口咬他，奈何他变成异兽之后长了一身毛，一口下去只咬着毛，连皮都没碰到。“好舒服……嗯唔……官人好棒——”  
蛇本不能说话，季肖冰化形之后自然只能在高瀚宇脑子里叽叽咕咕，偏又麻烦得很，他这会儿还想着陈友谅，又想着高瀚宇平日穿僧衣。闹得高瀚宇不清净，只得强用佛枷压制住，令他变回人形。  
“你——你做什么！”季肖冰慌张地抱住高瀚宇，脸埋在蓬松柔软的毛发中，连雌穴被肏开到极限的古怪感觉往忘记了。只见这方没人的天地里，一只异兽压着一个身形有些瘦弱的人，季肖冰小腹已然是被顶到高出许多，且随着高瀚宇的动作，皮肉骇人的松开又紧绷。  
高瀚宇伸出舌头，舔开他的猫儿唇，亵玩他的口腔。季肖冰一会儿便适应了，含着那略生倒刺的厚舌与之交缠，嗯嗯呜呜的声音堵在嘴里，只有些许涎水溢出。他胸前嫩红奶尖也溢出乳汁，蹭在巨兽毛发上，又被那柔中带硬的毛发触碰奶孔，顿时又酸又痒，只觉从口腔到胸乳这两处地方都要高潮了。  
也不知道玩了多久，高瀚宇放过他的舌头之后，季肖冰也说不出什么话，只能搂着他的脖子，任由对方猛干自己雌穴。高瀚宇阴茎抽动，顶端阴茎骨充血横起，季肖冰觉察后，慌不迭地要逃开。  
“你……呜啊啊啊啊……不能……这样不行的……会——咿——”  
季肖冰刚一动，那阴茎骨正好卡在宫口，他往后撤身子，便似软肉被钉在肉棒上，直要把脏器都扯出来似的。这下动也不敢动，只好怀着恐惧与期待让高瀚宇泄在他子宫里。孰料兽形精水本就多，异兽一类又是极难繁衍，故而雄兽射精时间十分长。起初季肖冰还能忍耐，后头仍旧一股股的出来，他拿拳头捶打高瀚宇好几次，又是哭，也没有用，只好先将下身变成蛇，以期暂缓宫腔饱涨之苦。不想高瀚宇也是被他人形的小小子宫憋到不行，乍一松快，更是往里一顶，季肖冰抽一口气，只好又将上身也化成蛇，竭力放松自己，让高瀚宇玩个够罢了。  
便是如此，等那异兽模样的高姓“僧人”泄完，季肖冰蛇身下段已然变形，竟似真真揣了数个蛇蛋的雌蛇，胞宫处整段凸起，比纤细的首尾要粗上不少。  
高瀚宇拔出阴茎，这才后悔地趴在地上，用舌头舔他，只差没汪汪呜呜的叫，学那些装可怜骗路人手里肉烧饼的小狗。  
“你起开，我将你精水弄出来，在里头难受死了。”季肖冰低声道。为着自己弄出精液方便，他勉力化形，却不成功，上身虽是人的骨架，却覆盖了蛇鳞。  
“怎么要我起开？”高瀚宇说。“什么都看过了，你被肏到出尿都是寻常事情。”  
季肖冰瞪他一眼，一手分开泄殖腔，一手按揉自己圆滚如孕妊的小腹，不多时，那里头积蓄的精水便喷薄而出。高瀚宇目不转睛地盯着被肏成艳红的穴肉看，直把季肖冰臊得面红耳赤。说也奇怪，这蛇妖房事上正经是条蛇，又淫又浪，过后便端庄害羞起来。  
“我来给你弄，也快点儿，省的谅儿等急了。”高瀚宇让他自己两手分开泄殖腔，他大手按上季肖冰小腹，只几下便让他排空宫腔。  
又歇了好一会儿，两人收拾干净，才回到寺庙后头的小院。季肖冰又拿养的栀子花揉碎了往身上擦一擦，省的陈友谅闻出气味。他走到陈友谅房前，隔着窗一看，孰料这一看，如坠冰窟。  
“——谅谅呢！”  
季肖冰惊得破了音。  
那席子上被褥散乱，竹夫人倒在一边，陈友谅却是不见了踪影。


End file.
